Cada cumpleaños
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Con valor, ese día dejó de ser su cumpleaños para convertirse en el día prometido para ambos/ One-shot. ArminxAnnie (Posible OoC). No tengo idea de que pasa con el summary xD Dense una vuelta, si les aburre les devuelvo su dinero (?


**¡Que pedo! ando apurada por que la inspiración me ataco y quiero que esto este arriba antes de que el cumple de Armin termine. No tengo idea de como quedo, luego lo corrijo. Esta medio feo U.u a ver que les parece... Incluso si no logro mi cometido, lo intente...**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a Hajime, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

**~~~~~~~CADA CUMPLEAÑOS~~~~~~~~**

—No creo poder hacerlo— dijo nervioso.

—Si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte— contesto con tono de regaño. Después de haber sido seguida por algunos metros por ese pequeño rubio y casi golpearlo al creer que era un acosador le preguntó que se le ofrecía y comenzó a balbucear cosas como "No se si deba..." y "No soy tan valiente".

—Mikasa... ¿Como le digo a una chica que me gusta?— confesó sonrojado mirando hacia abajo. La jovencita estaba ocupada preparando los últimos arreglos para el pastel que junto al resto de las chicas le prepararían a Armin, faltaba solo unas pocas horas para su cumpleaños, pero, eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Aún sorprendida lo invito a sentarse a lado de un frondoso árbol, jamás creyó que Armin gustará de una chica. No es como que dudase que fuera un hombresito hecho y derecho -después de todo fue él quien metió a todos los muchachos en problemas al llevar a la academia ese libro "erótico" que según él, encontró por casualidad-. Ya estando en un lugar cómodo, lo miro seria haciendo que el muchachito riera nervioso.

—Para empezar... ¿Quién es?— interrogó.

—No puedo decirte, si alguien sabe va a golpearme...— esas palabras de inmediato hicieron que descartara a Sasha y a Christa de su lista de "posibles sospechosas". Había llegado a la conclusión que era alguien de la tropa, no tenían el tiempo suficiente -ni la intención- de salir a conocer jóvenes de su edad que no estuvieran en el ejército.

—Entonces no puedo ayudarte... ¿Como es ella?— sostuvo su barbilla.

—Ella es... Es algo fría aunque también es muy linda si se lo propone, es muy fuerte y habilidosa. No le importan mucho los demás pero es una gran cocinera, no sonríe mucho pero cuando lo hace ilumina la habitación en la que esta...— sonrío de manera tonta —Se que no lo preguntaste, pero físicamente, me parece la chica más hermosa que he conocido, sus ojos azules hacen que me pierda en ellos, imagino que el mar es de ese color...— Mikasa estaba sorprendida, no conocía a ninguna chica así. A excepción de... Pero no, no podía ser, Armin era demasiado bueno y no nada tonto como para que le gustara una tipa "así".

—Armin— llamó la atención del muchacho —¿Annie es quien te gusta?— Arlett abrió la boca de sorpresa, se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza bastante apenado.

—Yo se que es raro pero...

—Tú bien podrías tener a cualquier otra chica Armin. Eres guapo, lindo e inteligente, ella no te merece— habló severa.

—Pero el resto no me importa... Ella es como un libro nuevo, con tantos enigmas... Todos quiero descubrirlos... Esta bien si ella no te agrada. Gracias Mikasa— hizo una mueca de agradecimiento e intento levantarse pero ella le tomó el brazo y lo jalo hacia abajo.

—Lamento haber sido grosera Armin, Annie no me agrada pero tú eres mi amgio y te ayudare en esto— suspiro —Para empezar, se directo, no des muchos rodeos al decirle, parece romantico pero sinceramente nos aburre.

—Esta bien, ir al punto— anotó en una pequeña libreta.

—Segundo, se amable, no la lleves a un lugar en donde puedan estar solos si ella no quiere. Tercero, no le lleves presentes, va a creer que solo quieres acostarte con ella— Armin puso cara de espanto.

—¡Jamás podría hacerle eso!— apretó la libretita contra su pecho.

—Yo lo se Armin, pero no todas piensan igual. Y por último, se totalmente sincero, no la tomes de la manos si no te sientes listo y no importa que solo digas "me gusta", es mejor ahorrarte toda esa palabrería que te hará parecer un patán— le sonrió cálidamente.

—Solo quiero que lo sepa— le devolvió el gesto.

—Otra cosa— le arrebato su libreta y la guardo —Déjate fluir, si esa chaqueta no le queda dile que no le queda, toma un poco de Mikasa y déjate llevar ese— habló en tono raro, aunque no lo pareciera, a veces Mikasa llegaba a ser muy divertida. Armin soltó una carcajada, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba hacer bromas —Hablando en serio, simplemente disfruta el momento, di lo que tengas que decir pero no lo planees mucho o perderá la magia.

—Seguiré todos tus consejos Mikasa, muchas gracias. Ahora me siento muy confiado.

—¿Cuando planeas decirle?— la pregunta sorprendió al muchacho.

—No lo sé, tal vez en algunos meses— Mikasa le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

—Debes hacerlo ahora, en unos meses podríamos no estar aquí— se levantó seguida por él.

—Pero yo...

—Supongo que tienes miedo de lo que pase, puede que no exista una respuesta inmediata a tu sentir o puede que no la haya, debes estar preparado para todo y siempre con la frente en alto. No huyas de ella después de decírselo, si no te corresponde solo sigue sonriendole como lo haces siempre y si lo hace, no pierdas la cabeza al primer paso. Hombres como tú ya no quedan en este mundo, tienes la voz para cambiar una nación y la inteligencia para sacarnos de este encierro, ella es una afortunada al tener tu atención— revolvió su cabello— Tú puedes, eres más fuerte que yo y podrás decírselo. No quiero que te quedes como su sombra por no tener el valor de expresar en palabras lo que sientes.

—Gracias pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y ser digno de ella...

—No digas eso, en todo caso ella no sería digna de ti. Le digas o no, esos sentimientos no se irán tan fácil y nunca sabrás que pudo haber pasado si lo hubieras dicho. Arriésgate y no esperes una respuesta si no que consigue una, con el tiempo vendrá si la esperas— lo miró con cariño fraternal— Debo irme, recuerda que al final de todo la decisión es solo tuya. Te veo luego— comenzó a caminar. Una ráfaga de valor impulso al chico y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Mikasa.

—¡En serio muchas gracias, eres increible, le diré a Jean que no hablé tanto y a Eren que solo diga lo que siente!— le grito ya cuando iba adelante de ella, se dió cuenta que sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojara. Rió por lo bajo y se fue directamente al gimnasio, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Debía hacerse más fuerte para algún día poder ser digno de esa chica, no podía ir a verla en ese momento ya que era el turno de Annie para acomodar las cajas de suministros en el almacén junto a Ymir. Hizo algunas pesas, las cuales le parecían livianas. A pesar de no haberle dado palabras exactamente rosas, Mikasa lo hizo sentirse valeroso. Rato después de estar ejercitándose, Eren entro y al verlo se quedo sorprendido.

—Hola Armin, jamás creí encontrarte aquí— le dijo poniéndose a su lado en las barras.

—Ni yo me creería aquí— siguió ejercitando sus brazos sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo. Eren alzó una ceja al ver que esa sonrisa no desaparecía.

Se quedó ahí por un tiempo más y cuando llego a su límite, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la salida mientras se ponia su camisa.

—Nos vemos luego Eren— se despidió con una seña.

—Pareces muy entusiasmado— le sonrió —¿Porque?—

—Gracias a Mikasa, sé que puedo llegar a ser un hombre digno de el amor de ella— Jeager solo lo miro extrañado.

—¿Quién es ella?— lo miró pícaro, no sabia que su mejor amigo andaba tras de una chica. Armin solo rio un poco.

—Tal vez luego te cuente— ignoro algunos reclamos y abrió la puerta, entonces recordó que debía darle un consejo a su amigo —Por cierto Eren, creo que sería mejor que le digas a Mikasa lo que sientes directamente o Jean podría ganarte— salió rápidamente antes de que Eren comenzara con sus excusas.

Se dirigió a los dormitorios, tomo una ducha -no le gustaba tomarlas en el gimnasio, el agua siempre estaba fría- y luego se recostó en su cama a leer un libro. Después de un rato se quedo dormido ansioso de que llegara un nuevo día para poder ser más valiente con sus sentimientos.  
.

.

Sintió cosquillas en su rostro y logró escuchar algunas risitas de... ¿Connie? ¿Que hacía él en su habitación tan temprano? Ni siquiera eran compañeros de cuarto. Abrió los ojos y encontró a todos los chicos en su cama, Eren tenia un pincel en su mano derecha y en la otra un pequeño tintero.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— le gritaron todos al unisono.

—Gracias chicos— sonrió nervioso.

—Ahora como regalo, Berth te hará un baile sensual— gritó Connie haciendo estallar de risa a todos los chicos y asustando un poco a Armin.

—No puedo hacerlo, no me dieron el pago por adelantado— hablo Berth ya que se calmaron un poco, todos lo miraron raro por un momento y comenzaron a reír aún más fuerte. De verdad en ese lugar no había nadie de verdad serio.

Después de lavarse la cara -fue algo difícil quitarse todos los dibujitos que hicieron en su rostro- se puso el uniforme y salió hacia el comedor en donde lo esperaban las chicas con su pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. Lo comió con todo sus amigos mientras charlaban de manera amena entre bromas, bailes raros de Connie y Sasha, celos de Jean por ver a Mikasa alimentar a Eren como un bebé. Aún así hacia falta ella.

Más tarde, después de clases y de hacer algunos entrenamientos con él profesor, Crista lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el patio trasero a costa de los evidentes celos de Ymir. cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con un pequeño picnic en donde estaban todos sentados en una manta sobre el pasto al rededor de comida variada, lo primero que pensó es que Sasha lo había robado de los superiores. Agradeció a todos por su amabilidad y al girar su cabeza un poco, vio a Annie sentada a un lado de Reiner comiendo un emparedado con su fria expresión se siempre.

Su corazón comenzó a latir slvajemente, sus manos hormigueaban y las piernas le comenzarón a temblar. Ella sintió la mirada y volteo buscando al dueño, él se volteó y de inmediato Berth le ofreció un vaso de jugó que negó amablemente. Ya que Annie había vuelto a su indiferencia de siempre, Armin -aún de pie- reunió todo el valor posible y se acerco a ella.

—Que bueno que vinieras Annie, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti— le sonrió cálidamente y ella solo lo miro —¿Quieres dar una vuelta?— le ofreció su mano para ayudar a que se levantara pero ella la quitó y se puso de pies sola.

—Esta bien, vamos— relajo un poco su fría expresión.

Solo Mikasa y Berth se habían dado cuenta que que esos dos desaparecieron, Ackerman se sintió aliviada y le deseo toda la suerte posible a su amigo mientras que Fubar cerró los ojos resignado.  
.

.

Caminaban en silencio, la puesta de sol les brindaba un tono rojizo a su caminata. Ella se tomo el brazo como abrazándose a si misma y Arlert caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo— dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¿Como puedes decir eso con todos esos tonto revoloteando a tu alrededor? Son muy ruidosos...— Armin rio, se detuvo y la miro ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Aprendí a quererlos aún así. Estuvo mejor cuando llegaste tú— Annie volteo la cabeza.

—¿Que diferencias podría hacer yo? No le agrado a nadie, cual sería la diferencia contigo

—Ya te dije que eres una buena persona, no me importa si el resto lo cree o no— dio un paso hacia ella.

Creyó ver las mejillas de la chica un poco rosadas pero tal vez solo era efecto de la luz o un juego de su imaginación, anotó en su lista mental otro enigma sobre Annie que quería descubrir. Su corazón seguía acelerado pero muy decidido. Sintió un impulso eléctrico recorrer su espalda y de un movimiento rápido e involuntario tomo la manos de la jovencita con una sola suya -también era un chico, sus extremidades era un poco más grandes además de que seguía siendo más alto que ella- y con la otra acarició su mejilla.

—Annie, creo... Bueno, estoy seguro que me gustas— le sonrió de una manera que solo había visto una vez, cuando lo vio en la biblioteca, él le contó que se trataba de un libro muy interesante pero de un tema prohibido por el rey -no le dijo cual exactamnete- y le pidió que guardara su secreto. Ella accedió con falso desinterés, rato después volvió y lo vio sonreirle a ese libro, sin nadia más a su alrededor.

En ese momento la cabeza se Annie dio vueltas y todo se desordeno en ese pequeño instante, sentía sus sus mejillas calientes y sus manos temblorosas. ¿Porque ella, por que él, por que en ese momento? Ella no tenía claro que sentía por ese muchacho, era él único que la trataba con una amabilidad verdadera, la admiración de Jeager por su manera de combatir no le importaba. Pero desde que conoció a ese pequeño chico rubio comenzó a sentir cosas que jamás creyó existentes.

—No te sientas obligada a decirme algo, no quiero una respuesta por ahora, solo necesitaba que lo supieras. Quiero convertirme en un hombre que pueda protegerte.

—¿Porque yo? No merezco ni pedí este trato...— desvió la mirada, Armin le tomó la barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

—Porque me intrigas, soy yo quien no te merece aún, por eso me haré más fuerte y valiente para por fin poder caminar a tu lado— dicho esto soltó sus manos y tomo su cara.

Se acercó lentamente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, sin más la abrazó. Suspiro largo y Annie penosamente le correspondió, sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sonrió y entonces se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban, no había sido tan difícil decirlo, el problema sería caminar luego.

La alejó un poco de si y beso su frente -quería tener más contacto con sus labios pero debía contenerse o la haría sentir incómoda- le sonrió de nuevo de esa manera tan especial.

—Volvamos— comenzó a caminar, Annie se quedó ahí parada mirándolo alejarse, tal vez debía mandar al diablo su "deber" y darse la oportunidad de explorar un poco más ese sentimiento. Sería difícil evitar el destino pero tendría en cuenta intentarlo, por él. Armin volteo a mirarla pidiendo que lo siguiera. La chica se apresuró para alcanzarlo aún algo apenada.

El sonrojo no se iba de las mejillas de Arlert pero esa vez, se sentía realmente bien. Aspiro el frió aire del atardecer. ese día comenzaba una nueva etapa, en donde estaba decidido a que sin importar que, se convertiría en algo para esa mujer que se llevo su atención con un gesto.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo en un tono bajo.

—Gracias, ha sido el mejor. Podré recordarlo con alegría en un futuro. Tal vez cuando sea lo mejor para ti, podamos celebrar mi cumpleaños juntos— ella asintió algo tímida, sin mirarlo. Siguieron caminando, llegaron a donde sus compañeros quienes seguían haciendo el mismo ruido de siempre.

Armin termino el día sonriente, con el anhelo de que en un futuro sería el merecedor del amor de esa chica.

03/11. TRECE AÑOS DESPUÉS, SÓTANO DEL CUARTEL GENERAL DE EL EJÉRCITO

—Quiero que sepas que creo ser digno de ti ahora, ya no me importa el pasado, prometo que cuando salgas de aquí podré hacerte la mujer más plena del mundo... Feliz cumpleaños para mi— sonrió de lado mientras una lagrima traicionera recorría su mejilla.

Recorrió con su mano el cristal en el que su aún amada estaba atrapada desde hace años. En ese lapso lograron vencer a los titanes y la humanidad se estaba recuperando de manera exitosa. Y como cada año, en su cumpleaños estaba ahí contándole como iba todo...

—Bien sabia yo que estabas aquí, deberías afeitarte esa barba. El comandante no puede lucir así de desalineado— Eren había entrado sin que se diera cuenta.

—No he tenido oportunidad de afeitarme, estuve algunos días haciendo un analizis sobre las zonas de riesgo es las cuales no podremos establecer comunidades en la zona sur, Hanji tuvo que irse porque Rivaille necesitaba ayuda.— rio algo fuerte, a pesar de los años, el sargento seguía siendo muy celoso, luego su expresión volvió a ser fria —En que otro lugar podría estar, siempre festejó mi cumpleaños con ella...

—Entiendo, pero el mundo allá afuera te necesita. Te veo arriba, debes ayudarme a convencer a Mikasa de llamar "Liah" a nuestra bebé— el bastón de Eren golpeando el piso era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Aún no se recuperaba al 100% y ya iba a ser padre.

—Esta bien, en un momento subo— peinó hacía atrás su cabello, ya no era tan largo como antes.

Le dio un último vistazo al apasible rostro de su amada y se dirigió a la salida.

Tenía la confianza de que serían felices juntos, que algún día visitarían el mar juntos y por fin le diría ese "te amo" que solo le susurraba a través de su prisión... Apagó la luz y subió las escaleras. Trabajaría duro para construir un el cual cuando ella saliera le mostrara, un mundo hermoso mundo, su mundo...

**.**

**.**

**Necesitaba poner a una Mikasa bien fluida xDDD Como Shorty de Sacary Movie. Les juro que los más seriesitos son los más desmadrosos (mi amigo "Ganso" es un claro ejemplo Dx) **

**¡Dejame un review si me lo merezco, si no dejame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


End file.
